Happy Women's Day?
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Zoisite was fury about Kunzite giving him gift on Women's Day. Yet he loved the gift too much to refuse it. So he asked Kunzite to sleep on the couch that night as punishment. However during the nighttime... Male Zoi, hope you enjoy it.


**Happy…Women's Day!**

Author: Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Well, International Women's Day on March 8th. This fanfiction is one day late...yet I didn't expect it until the idea came to me on March 9th of the GMT +8 time zone~

Kunzite teased Zoisite by giving him Women's Day gift, I think that could be funny~ ^^

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

As soon as Zoisite opened his eyes in Kunzite's arms in the morning, his silver-haired lover conjured a resplendent box tied with silver and green ribbons before handed to the younger one:"It's for you, Zoisite."

The copper-haired boy widened his eyes with surprise:"Thank you, Kunzite-sama! But…for what?"

His beloved teacher successfully hided an instant of hesitating while answered:"For…nothing, Zoisite, just a gift for you. I know you like it."

"You're so considerate, Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite passionately hugged his lover, almost knocked him off on the bed. The boy snuggled into the older one's embrace rubbing his delicate face on his love's shoulder before unpacked his present.

No sooner than he saw what was in the box did Zoisite suddenly burst into exciting scream:"How gorgeous! " He grabbed the flashing crystal rose into his hands before threw himself into Kunzite's arms:"You're spoiling me, Kunzite-sama!"

Kunzite embraced his beautiful lover before kissed him. After a long, sweet passionate kiss, the silver-eyed man murmured:"Time to get up, Zoisite." He added before his beloved five-star student answered:"We could restart and finish it tonight if you would like to."

With these words Kunzite released his blushing lover and put on his clothes before went to prepare breakfast for them both.

Zoisite wasn't sure whether he had seen the older general smirked while he was getting up with an exciting look. Well, the only one to whom Kunzite had showed his smirk was Zoisite, but that usually happen when he was teasing his beautiful lover when they were enjoying themselves in a certain way…

The emerald-eyed boy felt embarrassed for an instant when he notice what happened to him while that "certain way" appeared photographically in his mind. Fortunately he was alone this moment and Kunzite didn't see it, thought Zoisite putting on his uniform.

When having breakfast Zoisite felt that something must be wrong. Kunzite hid his expression well behind his icy expressionless face, but Zoisite could almost sure that there must be something really evil hiding in those handsome silver eyes. Yet, he couldn't figure out why.

When being alone in his office Kunzite didn't hide his expression any more. He smiled evilly, as if he had done some significant plots successfully.

As what the highest-ranked general had expected, in the afternoon Zoisite rushed into his office with a great amount of fury:"How dare you give me present for WOMEN'S DAY, Kunzite you bastard!" With these words the boy tried to hit Kunzite with his fists.

There was no involvement that Kunzite easily overpowered his student and held him in his arms. Before Zoisite went on his complain Kunzite bent close to his ear:"If you don't like your present, Zoisite, you may give it back to me and I'll make it disappear forever from this universe, since it annoyed you so much."

Hearing these words Zoisite suddenly fell silent. He hesitated for a while, then hesitated for another while. He did love the present Kunzite gave him and didn't want it disappear…

Damn it! He must do it in purpose! Zoisite roared quietly in his mind, before snarled gnashing his teeth:"You gave it to me then it's mine and wish you enjoy yourself on the couch tonight!" Didn't wait for any answer, Zoisite disappeared rounded by a circle of pink petals.

Kunzite sighed when saw Zoisite left. Fury made a soft, lovely kitten a horrible lion. Zoisite was gentle and graceful almost all the time, but he was also well known for his bad temper…

During the midnight a pair of silver eyes suddenly opened on the couch. Kunzite didn't mean to give his still furious lover a sneak attack, but he couldn't help want to gaze at that delicate sleeping face…as he did almost every night.

After a short instant hesitating Kunzite finally decided to be a voyeur…only to Zoisite, though.

The sleeping beauty had kicked his quilt off, perhaps he was not used to sleep by himself after all. The silver-haired man sighed slightly, picked up the quilt for Zoisite and covered him well with the soft silky-covered quilt.

It was too difficult for Kunzite to move his gaze away from his sleeping beauty. He was sleeping peacefully, and his quiet, gentle expression showed that he might be having a sweet dream.

Kunzite eventually gave up to his impulse to kiss his lover, very slightly, like a butterfly's wings, though.

It seemed that Zoisite did feel something, and what he felt projected into his dream. Zoisite kissed back as if he was sleepwalking. Feeling the reflection, Kunzite deepened his kiss, and then he heard the copper-haired beauty murmured:"Kunzite-sama…"

The silver eyes widened. For an instant he thought his beloved student woke up, but soon he found that the younger one was still asleep, what he said was sleep-talking.

The ice king was not naïve. From the way Zoisite called his name he could tell what kind of dream Zoisite was having. He felt himself awakened when imagining the boy's dream scene, and he uncovered that beauty again before bent to him and touched his sensitive body…

The sleeping beauty trembled and suddenly awoke. His face turned completely red when saw the man kneeling beside and caressing him. He paused for a while before he remembered what had happened during the daytime and yelled:"Get out of here, you over-androgenic erotomania!"

"You don't want me, Zoisite?" The older one asked calmly.

"NO-" The boy was even screaming while those emerald eyes were like burning.

"But," Kunzite's hand slipped along the delicate body and finally stopped at the hardening manhood of Zoisite:"It says 'yes'." He paused before smirked:"So, tell me honestly, yes or no?"

Zoisite's face burnt even redder. He tried to pretend he wasn't that hanker for that, but his body betrayed him. At last he had to give up struggling and mumbled:"Yes, Kunzite-sama…"

"Good boy, Zoisite." Kunzite was satisfied with the answer and bent to kiss the boy again.

When they had to break for air, Zoisite struggled to say:"The case of your giving me a WOMEN'S DAY present is not finished!"

"I'm sorry, Zoisite."

"If you're truly feeling sorry then let me top!"

Kunzite chuckled:"Sure, my love." He lay on the bed immediately and held the boy's legs made the younger one straddled on him and then...

"I didn't mean that!"

"…" What answered Zoisite was only gasp. And after a few seconds…

"Please…more, Kunzite-sama…"

"My honor to serve you, my beloved Zoisite."


End file.
